Mud flap holders on large trucks are in close proximity to the driving wheels. It is a common failure mode for these flaps to become trapped between the ground and the tires, when the vehicle is traveling in reverse. This creates a strong pulling force on the flap and flap holder structure which can damage or break one or both components.
There have been various approaches meant to address this problem—typically involving a spring released channel mechanism, which is added to a standard flap and flap holder. Other designs use a series of metal stampings, working in conjunction with rubber sliding components. Such approaches add to the cost and complexity of the flap holder system and have reliability problems.
As will be seen below, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an existing flap holding system in widespread use is modified to provide a reliable mud flap release system. No supplemental structural components, with their attendant costs, are required to convert a standard mud flap holder assembly to one which enables a mud flap to be released when pulling forces are applied thereto to prevent damage to either the flap or the holder assembly associated therewith.
A search directed to the invention disclosed and claimed herein located the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,312, issued Aug. 15, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,868, issued Aug. 1, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,708, issued Jun. 29, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,628, issued Sep. 12, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,553, issued Oct. 19, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,711, issued Jun. 9, 1931, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,901, issued Jan. 27, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,121, issued Jan. 3, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,667, issued Sep. 3, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,070, issued Sep. 22, 1987. The arrangements disclosed in the above-identified patents do not teach or suggest the invention disclosed and claimed herein.